NipTuck
by mysticxf
Summary: Sawyer is in dire need of a haircut from the last person you'd expect. Result of friendly challenges from a buddy.


Lost belongs to JJ Abrams and crew, I'm just borrowing for some non-profitable (cash anyways) fun. Sawyer is in dire need of a haircut from the last person you'd expect. Result of friendly challenges from a buddy. :) Enjoy.

* * *

Lost – Nip/Tuck  
By Mystic  
April 15th 2005

* * *

Sawyer flipped the last page on his current book with a grin on his face. Guy got the girl, saved the world and will live happily ever after. Somehow the words comforted him. He knew it was stupid because in the real world, it just didn't happen. If aliens were invading, the world would be doomed and no girl would be looking for romance, not even an intergalactic space queen who looked like an American Supermodel.

He closed the book on the last word and leaned his head back against the tree he'd been sitting at for the last two hours. Thumping his head twice with a laugh, he removed his glasses and put them into his shirt pocket, closing his eyes. He grinned and moved to stand, but something caught on the tree. His hair. Sawyer's eyebrows dropped and his eyes flashed open as he tried to pull, but his eyes watered.

"Awe, hell," he muttered to no one, reaching behind him and feeling the mess that was tucked tightly behind a piece of bark that wouldn't give. Sawyer pried at it with his fingers, but squeaked like a girl when a splinter broke off in his finger. He whipped his hands out in front of himself, spotting the foreign object lodged in the index finger of his right hand and he let out a low growl.

"Dude, looks like you need some help," Hurley spoke carefully, keeping his distance.

Sawyer smiled up at him, a tight-lipped smile that made Hurley grimace. "You don't happen to have a pair of scissors handy, do you?"

Now Hurley smiled. "I might."

Sawyer waited and then huffed. "Well, what're you waiting for, hand 'em over."

"Ah, ah," Hurley said, crossing his hands over his chest. "What'll you give me for 'em?"

"What?" Sawyer deadpanned.

Hurley laughed. "You heard me, dude."

Sawyer tried to stand, his anger told him to deck the other man, but his hair pulled painfully, keeping him seated on the sand and bits of grass at the edge of the beach. "What do you want?" Sawyer shouted through grated teeth.

Hurley stroked the stubble on his chin and shrugged. "Don't really know."

"What, you want carte blanch?" Sawyer asked, rolling his eyes and throwing one hand up in the air.

His eyebrows creasing, Hurley shook his head. "Dude, I just want some wire. Was thinking of making a fishing pole."

"A fishing pole," Sawyer repeated, his voice dropping in annoyance. "Fine, I'll give you the wire for your fishing pole. Now hand over the scissors."

Hurley raised a finger, "Be right back, dude," he said before hobbling off down the beach. Sawyer watched him until he was a large dot on the horizon and then the dot started to return and Sawyer sighed, his nostrils flared with resentment towards the large man whose grin grew as he came closer. He started to hand the scissors to Sawyer, but paused, taking a step back.

"Give me the scissors," Sawyer demanded, one hand outstretched.

"You'll also need tweezers for the splinter," Hurley pointed out.

Rolling his neck as best he could while anchored to the spot that held his locks, he groaned, "Oh, what the hell else do you want?"

Laughing, Hurley shook his head, "Dude, nothing, I'm just letting you know, Shannon's got a pair she probably wouldn't mind lending you."

"Give me the scissors," Sawyer told him again.

"Nuh-uh, you might injure yourself. I'll cut your hair loose."

"You ain't cutting my hair." Sawyer said, raising a hand to it as if to defend it.

Hurley smiled. "Dude, I give you sharp scissors, you might just cut yourself and then Jack would have to come stitch you up or something. Then you'll just take up more of our pain killers and antibiotics…"

"Just cut the damned hair off!" Sawyer shouted.

"No need to get flustered, man."

Sawyer flashed him a look of irritation and Hurley shrugged, walking around Sawyer and looking at the hair stuck behind the bark. "Wow, dude, I'm gonna have to take out a good chunk of hair to get this…"

"Just do it!" Sawyer was tempted to rip his own hair out as he felt the scissors slide underneath the offending piece of hair and then there was a snip and he jumped up, a hand on the back of his head as he looked at the three inch piece hanging limp against the tree. Sawyer threw his hands down and then held out his hand.

"Gimme the scissors."

Hurley's eyes went wide. "Man, you're seriously going to need a hair cut."

"I'll do it myself," he said, snatching the scissors from Hurley's hand and stalking off into the jungle. Hurley grinned, flicked the hair hanging off the tree and tugged it out, knowing no one would believe him if he didn't have proof. He threw one last glance into the jungle after Sawyer and laughed.

* * *

Finis 


End file.
